Zursha
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Zursha looks like the average Longwing on first glance, but when looking closer, you would notice the royal traits on her. Her horns are straight, which is very strange for a female dragon, and her ruff extends beyond her jawbone up her horns and onto her head. It can make her look either imposing or silly depending who is asked, but nonetheless it's a trait that only royalty have. Otherwise, Zursha has a few odd traits. Her back marking isn't very extravagant like most Longwings and is just a green stripe. She also has green 'socks' on her legs. Her back stripe also sweeps down over her tailtip, making the last third of it green. Her eye marking are two parallel stripes. She loves to wear jewelry of all sorts and sometimes can be seen decked out with all sorts of gold and silver, but in public she tends to cut back on it - less for worry of what others think of her and more worrying for who might steal it. Surprisingly, she dislikes wearing paint and prefers to show off her jet black and poison green scales. Biography Zursha doesn't have much of a story - she was born into one of the rich families that vy for their hatchlings to be on the throne and presented to the new prince Kaenan at a young age. Before this, she was educated from the most prestigious schools in the Empire - even if she wasn't mentally ready for it - and taught the average Empire propaganda: Sparkwings are lazy rats and the Longwings are beautiful, elegant, and perfect creatures. She met Kaenan at around age ten, while he was twenty. He examined her alongside the other possible females curiously. His parents pointed to her as the chosen one and her parents immediately started flapping their wings and stomping their forepaws in excitement, congratulating her. She still wasn't too sure what it meant, but she was about to find out that night. Kaenan took her back to his chambers, muttering all the way about how he'd rather had a purple or red dragoness rather than green. Zursha exited those chambers in the morning a petrified Dragoness, nowhere near prepared for what had happened. The following years, she was taught how to rule and was taught more of the Empire she was to help command. The current Royals tutored her themselves, forcing it into her mind that having an iron first and enforcing every law to its full extent was the best way to ensure order. Zursha inherited the Empire alongside her loveless mate when she was around eighty, as the current Royal pair was assassinated while they slept. From there, she co-ruled the Empire with an iron fist as she was taught, surviving countless assassination attempts and the hateful glares of half the Empire. However, she's very well liked by the upper-class Longwings. Personality Zursha is cruel, cold, and uncaring. When she was a hatchling, she was cold, but was much more caring and tried to make friends rather than enemies. After her forced bonding with Kaenan and that night in his chambers, though, she receded into a shell, lacking any other emotion but spite and hate. The few dragons that knew her from her hatchling days pity her, knowing she grew into this from the harsh realities of the Royal family, but others just see her as a pitiless bringer of death and hated. Comic Appearances Zursha appears only in Chapter 1 so far at the Royal Balcony scene. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Dragons Category:Royals Category:Longwings Category:Dragon Empire Residents